Fallen Angel
by A.lX9
Summary: Summary : Namanya Naruto. Dia adalah malaikat? Tapi itu dulu. Sekarang ini, ia adalah malaikat jatuh. Karena Naruto sering membuat onar dan suka menggangu malaikat lainnya dalam bertugas, ia berubah menjadi malaikat jatuh. Hugh padahal dirinya tidak membuat sebuah dosa tapi mengapa ia bias jadi malaikat jatuh? Sungguh aneh bukan?
1. Chapter 1a

**Falen Anggel **

**Warning: **gaje, typo, ooc, alur cepat, EYD hancur, dll

**Summary : **Namanya Naruto. Dia adalah malaikat? Tapi itu dulu. Sekarang ini, ia adalah malaikat jatuh. Karena Naruto sering membuat onar dan suka menggangu malaikat lainnya dalam bertugas, ia berubah menjadi malaikat jatuh. Hugh padahal dirinya tidak membuat sebuah dosa tapi mengapa ia bias jadi malaikat jatuh? Sungguh aneh bukan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

Mengetahui dirinya berada dilangit, melayang-layang dilangit lalu dirinya terjatuh kebumi mengikuti gaya gravitasi. Hal seperti ini, bukanlah masalah bagi Naruto.

Mungkin, untuk sebagian orang jika dalam situasi seperti ini adalah tanda sinyal merah bagi nyawa mereka, tapi tidak untuk Naruto.

Bukannya sombong atau mempunyai nyawa lebih, Naruto jadi tidak takut mati. Soal nyawa memang ia hanya mempunyai satu tidak lebih.

Naruto tidak takut, karena memang tubuhnya sudah kuat. Sudah berbagai rasa sakit Naruto rasakan sepanjang hidupnya.

Dan hal sepele seperti ini, bukanlah yang terlalu penting baginya, bagaimana nantinya rasa sakit jika ia ketika membentur daratan dari ketinggian yang WOW ini.

Dan satu fakta lagi, ia bukanlah mahkluk hidup yang bernama manusia, melainkan malaikat.  
>Malaikat? Itu dulu. Tapi sekarang ini, ia tidak bisa dikatakan malaikat lagi, melainkan malaikat jatuh<p>

.  
>Malaikat jatuh. Dari namanya sudah mengandung kesan buruk. Malaikat yang notabene adalah makhluk ciptaan-Nya yang selalu taat dan tak pernah membangkang, tapi saat kata JATUH kalian bisa tau sendiri. Mengapa mereka bisa jatuh?<p>

Yup. Benar. Kata jatuh itu dikarena mereka telah melakukan hal yang berbau dosa atau bisa saja mereka telah membangkang perintah-Nya dan pada akhirnya merekapun menjadi malaikat jatuh. Dan sebagai hukumannya mereka diusir dari surga dan sayap mereka dijadikan warna hitam sebagai tanda bahwa mereka telah melakukan sebuah dosa.

Sekarang ini Naruto adalah malaikat jatuh. Sayapnya pun juga telah berubah menjadi warna hitam. Ia juga telah diusir dari surga.

Berbeda dengan malaika jatuh lainnya, mereka setidaknya tau dosa apa yang telah mereka perbuat dan sedangkan Naruto. Ia tidak tau sama sekali dosa apa yang telah ia perbuat.

Tapi menurut kata-kata Michael yang Naruto ingat tadi, ia dikatakan jatuh karena sering melakukan keonaran disurga, dan suka menganggu malaikat lainnya yang sedang melakukan tugasnya.

Naruto ingin memprotesnya, apa yang telah Naruto lakukan bukanlah sebuah dosa, melainkan sifat aslinya. Jadi, dirinya seharusnya tidak jatuh. Ia tidak berbuat dosa, itu hanya sifatnya saja.

Mengingat alasan yang tak masuk akal mengapa ia bisa jatuh, membuat kepala dongkol Naruto jadi rusak. Sekarang ini ia hanya bisa menjalani saja. Menjadi malaikat jatuh, tidaklah buruk juga. Bisa berbuat dosa, itulah keuntungannya.

Adapun kerugiannya. Seharusnya menjadi malaikat jatuh itu sudah tidak lagi terkait dengan sebuah urusan tugas. Bebas, tanpa tugas, tanpa beban karena takut kena dosa, lebih nyantai, itulah yang Naruto pikirkan tentang menjadi malaikat jatuh. Namun sesuai kenyataan dirinya.

Walaupun Naruto sudah jatuh, kenapa ia masih harus menjalani sebuah tugas yang sangat merepotkan. Apakah yang lainnya juga senasib dengan dirinya?  
><strong>.<strong>  
>Naruto menatap kearah bawahnya.<p>

Sekarang ini posisi tubuhnya berbalik. dengan kepala yang dibawah dan dengan kakinya diatas.  
>Angin yang kencang berlawanan arah dengannya, membuat mata Naruto berair dan sehingga sulit bagi matanya untuk melihat lagi dengan jelas apa yang ada dibawahnya.<p>

Mengucek-ucek kedua matanya agar pandangan lebih jelas lagi, itulah harapan Naruto. Namun ia baru tersadar, bahwa mata dengan pandangan jelas adalah sesuatu berbahaya. Bagaimana tidak? Sekarang ini dirinya berada dilangit dengan ketinggian yang amat tinggi.

Naruto tau lama atau cepat pasti ia akan berbenturan dengan daratan. Dan pasti itu sangat sakit. Mau bagaimana pun walaupun tubuhnya sudah banyak mengalami hal menyakitkan, berbenturan dengan tanah tubuhnya tetap terasa sakit.

Naruto menarik kata-katanya, hal seperti ini adalah masalahnya. Tadi ia mengatakan ini bukanlah masalah, karena ia belum konek dengan berapa tingginya saat ini. Dan pada saat melihat kebawah, ia tersadar ternyata ketinggian dari langit ke bumi sangatlah wow. Dan pada saat itu pula kata bukan masalah menjadi masalah baginya.

"UWWWAAAA...TINGGI BANGEETTT!" dan sebagai tanda bukti Naruto tersadar akan ketinggiannya, Naruto berteriak.

"Michael kenapa kau tidak memilih tempat dulu? Dan apakah aku akan mati..tidak..tidak..aku belum mau mati! Aku masih belum menikmati masa mudaku..intinya aku tidak mau MAATTTIII!"

Naruto berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Jika nasib malaikat jatuh seperti ini, maka ia tidak mau menjadi malaikat jatuh.

Padahal Naruto adalah malaikat yang baru menjadi malaikat jatuh, tapi mengapa ia harus mendapatkan dua kesialan. Yang pertama, ia harus menjalani sebuah tugas, padahal malaikat jatuh itu menurutnya tinggal yang enak-enak saja.

Dan kesialan yang kedua, mengapa ia harus jatuh dari langit terlebih dahulu sebelum menjalani hidup malaikat jatuh? Ketahuilah bung, ini bukanlah iklan AXE.

"Aku harus mencari cara! Agar aku bisa tidak langsung membentur daratan, tapi bagaimana caranya?"

Naruto berpikir. Segala cara Naruto pikirkan didalam otaknya, namun entah mengapa cara yang ada didalamnya tidak sesuai dengan keadaan nya saat ini. Malah ia berpikir...

"Cara menghidupkan TV yang ada dibumi...ini juga bukan. Hal seperti itu tidak ada kaitannya dengan keadaan ku saat ini...Ayo Naruto! Kau harus berpikir! Berpikir!...Oh sial jaraknya makin nipis..duh bagaimana ini?..."

Naruto makin panik, ketika ia mengetahui jarak antara daratan dengan tubuhnya makin nipis. Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi..ia harus benar-benar berpikir mulai saat ini.

Dan sampai akhirnya, sebuah bohlam lampu bersinar terang diatas kepalanya. Itu tandah bahwa Naruto telah mendapatkan sebuah ilham.

"Akhirnya..aku punya ide! Kenapa ide ini tidakku kupikirkan dari tadi, sih? Kalau tadi seperti inikan enak jadinya... aku tidak usah repot-repot mikir..huuh dasar Naruto o'on."

Walapun Naruto sudah tidak lagi malaikat, tapi ia masih punya sayap malaikatnya yang hitam itu. Dan sayap hitam itu kenapa tidak digunakan untuk menahan tubuhnya?

Tanpa babibu, ia segera merentangkan sayapnya. Namun sayangnya, entah bagaimana bisa sayapnya itu tidak bisa keluar dari punggungnya. Naruto terus berusaha, namun ia hanya mendapatkan sebuah kata NIHIL.

Dan jaraknya pun makin tipis, jika Naruto tidak bisa mengeluarkan sayapnya, maka mau tidak mau ia harus berbenturan dengan bumi.

"Duh..duh..Kenapa harus sekarang, sih? Ayolah sayap jelek, tunjukkan dirimu. Jika tidak maka aku bisa mati tau!"

Naruto heran. Padahalah tadi saat ia ingin mengcek sayapnya untuk membuktikan apakah ia benar-benar telah jatuh, ia bisa mengeluarkan sayapnya.

Tapi kenapa saat ini tidak bisa? KENAPA?.

Naruto melihat kebawah lagi. Disana terlihat dengan jelas kata DEAD yang tertulis dengan tangan-tangan yang muncul dari tanah, seolah-olah ingin mengambil nyawanya.  
>Dan pada akhirnya...<p>

"Tamatlah aku..selamat tinggal semuanya..mungkin jika aku mati, aku bisa bertemu dengan kalian lagi disurga..teman-temanku?"

Naruto langsung menutup kedua matanya. Menikmati sisa hidup kalian yang hanya tinggal beberapa menit adalah pilihan terbaik.

Jarak makin nipis. Makin nipis. Dan akhirnya Naruto membentur daratan yang namanya bumi.  
>Semua yang dilakukan oleh Naruto jadi sia-sia. Penyesalan. Kenapa harus dibelakang? Kenapa tidak didepan saja?<p>

Jika penyesalan datang didepan pasti dirinya tidak mengalami hal seperti ini. Dan karena ini pundi-pundi kesialannya nambah satu lagi.

Dan bisa saja tambah satu lagi, jika dirinya mati sebelum mikmati hidup malaikat jatuhnya. Dan jika ditotalkan pundi-pundi kesialannya saat ini ada empat buah.

**.**

'**BUUUUMM**'

Akibat jatuhnya Naruto dari langit lalu menghantam daratan, membuat jalanan yang tertupi aspal menjadi sebuah kawah yang lumayan besar dan dalam. Dan dari hasil suara ledakan Naruto itu membuat burung-burung yang berkeliaran pada malam hari yang hinggap dipohon pinggiran tempat itu harus membuat mereka terbang kelangit malam.

Kerusakan pada jalanan jelas tercipta ditempat itu dan akibatnya mungkin dapat menganggu para pejalan. Tak cuma itu saja, asap yang berwarna kecoklatan mengembul tinggi dan menyembar segala arah, mungkin juga akan ikut menganggu dalam kenyamanan pengguna jalanan umum itu.

Walaupun angin bertiup kecang saat ini, tidak membuat asap tersebut begitu saja menghilang dari pandangan mata. Mungkin butuh beberapa waktu lagi, agar asap tebal itu menghilang.  
>Kerusakan. Tentu. Korban nyawa?<p>

Jika masalah korban dalam kasus ini, sepertinya tidak ada. Tentu saja mana mungkin ada orang yang mau jalan pada jalanan sepi dan lagipula ini adalah malam hari.

Dalam sebuah kejadian kadang-kadang ada saksi mata. Dan pada dalam kejadian ini, ada dua saksi mata yang melihatnya.  
>Masing-masing dari mereka, memasang wajah terkejut nan bingung.<p>

Salah satunya adalah pemuda berambut coklat ini. Dia sungguh terkejut apa yang terjadi saat ini, pasalnya dia telah mengalami perubahan hidup baru-baru ini atau yang dia anggap kesialan hidup. Dan dia belum siap jika kesialan hidupnya harus bertambah satu lagi.

Pemuda itu mundur beberapa langkah dari tempatnya. Dia tidak memperhatikan arah belakangnya kalau dibelakang terdapat sebuah lubangan kecil. Dan pada akhirnya ia terjatuh karena lubangan itu.

Bajunya yang merupakan baju sekolah Kuoh Academy makin lusuk. Dibajunya terlihat dengan jelas debu-debu yang menempel.

**Glek**  
>Kesempatan untuk kaburnya telah hilang akibat tadi terjatuh. Sekarang ini, ia sudah tidak bisa kabur lagi dari kenyataannya.<p>

Kaki-kakinya begetar hebat karena takut jika sekarang ini dia tidak bisa kabur, maka nyawanya harus kehilangan untuk kedua kali dari tubuhnya.

Padahal ini adalah kesempatan untuk dirinya kabur dari kematiannya, tapi mengapa kesempatan ini hanya sebuah kesempatan yang hanya lewat saja. Tanpa dirinya gunakan dengan sebaik-baiknya.

Sosok saksi mata lainnya adalah paman-paman yang memakai baju ala detektif. Jika ada orang yang melihat tampilannya, mungkin mereka hanya mentertawakan tentang penampilan paman itu.

Paman itu juga tak kalah terkejut seperti pemuda tadi. Keterkejutan paman itu bertambah, ketika dia menyipitkan matanya kearah kawah tersebut.

Dia dengan jelas bisa merasakan hawa yang sama seperti dirinya, malaikat jatuh.

Yup, benar paman itu bukanlah mahkluk yang bernama manusia, tapi malaikat jatuh. Dan jika kalian lebih memperhatikan mata kalian kearah belakang punggung paman itu, maka kalian bisa melihat sepasang sayap yang cantiknya menghiasi malam ini.

Saking cantiknya sayap itu, bisa menyamar dibalik kegelapan malam ini, sehingga membuat mata kalian menganggap itu adalah sebuah bayangan saja. Namun seperti kalian lihat, sayap itu adalah asli. Dan paman itu juga tidak sedang bercosplay.

Dan satu lagi, ditanggan kanan paman itu mengenggam sebuah tombak yang bercahaya, terbuat cahaya.

Ini bukanlah sebuah mimpi. Tapi kenyataan dibalik hidup yang sebenarnya. Dan kejadian aneh inilah merupakan salah satunya dari hidup yang sebenarnya.

**0.o.0**

Membukakan matanya. Lalu berdiri secara perlahan dan Narutopun bersyukur ia tidak jadi mati.  
>Namun sebagian ganti kematian nya, ada beberapa tulangnya yang harus patah dan paling sakit, yang Naruto rasakan saat ini adalah kepalanya.<p>

Kepalanya yang terlebih dahulu jatuh membuatnya lebih sakit dari pada bagian tubuh lainnya. "Ugh...ugh...ah." Naruto mengeluarkan erangan tanpa suara.

Dinginnya malam ini membuat kepalanya tambah parah sakit lagi. Kesadarannya belum penuh terkumpul menjadi satu, jadi ia tak begitu jelas ini dimana?

Tapi yang Naruto yakini, sekarang ini berada dikawah yang tadi dibuatnya.

Asap yang belum menghilang, membuat Naruto tidak begitu melihat apa yang ada diatasnya sana. Apakah ada orang yang melihatnya? Jika ada maka ia harus cepat cepat pergi menjauh dari sini.

Tapi karena kepala nya pusing, Naruto tidak bisa main pergi saja. Setidaknya ia harus istirahat sambil menunggu asap menghilang atau lebih tepatnya saat asap hampir menghilang, tujuan nya agar para manusia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas dirinya.

**Glek**

Paman yang tadi, sekarang ini berada dipinggiran kawah tersebut. Dan pada saat itupula, ia merasakan sebuah kekuatan yang besar diatas kekuatannya.

Ia tidak tau siapa yang memilik kekuatan besar seperti ini, setahunya yang memiliki kekuatan hebat seperti ini hanya pemimpinnya. Dan diatasnya Azazel.

Sial. Seharusnya ia tau pilihan terbaik saat adalah pergi dari tempat itu. Mendatang ke tempat itu sama saja mencari mati, namun karena rasa penasaran ia tetap melawan rasa takutnya. Siapa tau dia adalah salah satu dari anah buah pimpinannya.

Tapi itu hanya kemungkinan saja, sekurangnya bisa saja musuhnya.

Asap mulai perlahan menghilang dari tempatnya. Dan Narutopun bernisiatif untuk pergi dari kawah itu, namun saat Naruto merasakan hawa yang merupakan hawa iblis dan malaikat jatuh sepertinya tidak jadi. Lagipula Naruto juga tidak merasakan hawa lain, kecuali hawa kedua tersebut.

'**blash**'

Suara nyaring yang menggema dimalam itu, menjadikan suara yang Naruto dengar saat ini. Saat ini keadaan lebih baik dari pada tadi.

Dan sekali kepakan Naruto terbang. Akibat kepakan Naruto itu membuat debu terbang kembali diudara.

'**tap**'

Naruto menginjakkan kakinya dijalanan yang tak jauh dari kawah tersebut. Ketika pandangan Naruto menghadap kedepan, hal yang Naruto lihat adalah sosok pemuda berambut coklat yang memasang wajah ketakutan.

Pemuda itu mundur dengan posis masih seperti tadi. Tangannya yang gemeteran ia arah kan tepat kearah Naruto.

Dengan suara yang patah-patah, ia mencoba mengucapkan sebuah kalimat.

"Si-Siapa kau? Ap-Apakah kau juga ingin membunuhku?"

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, ia tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud pemuda iblis itu. Lagipula Naruto kebumi karena ia sekarang ini sudah menjadi malaikat jatuh, dan untuk tujuannya ia belum diketahui, tapi hal yang penting bukan untuk membunuh.

"Membunuhmu? Tentu saja tidak iblis-chan, lagipula aku tidak pintar dalam hal melakukan pembunuhan." ucap Naruto.

Pemuda coklat itu bisa merasakan lega, tapi walaupun begitu ia tetap waspada. Siapa tau pemuda pirang yang dihadapannya itu bohong.

Lalu tanpa sengaja matanya melirik kearah sayap Naruto. Rasa takutnya hinggap kembali, jelas-jelas pemuda itu telah berbohong padanya.

"Bohong! Kau pasti temannya si malaikat jatuh itu!" Naruto menghela napasnya berat.

"Huuuhh..iblis-chan ketahuilah aku bukan temannya simalaikat jatuh jelek yang disana. Lagipula aku ini baru-baru menjadi malaikat jatuh tau!"

Narutopun berbalik. Sekarang ini pandangan nya berpindah kearah kepaman ala detektif itu.  
>Naruto tidak tau apa yang dilakukan oleh mantan malaikat itu dengan iblis muda ini, namun yang pastinya itu adalah sesuatu yang buruk.<p>

"Dohnaseek.." Naruto memanggil nama paman itu.

Sedangkan yang dipanggil hanya memundur beberapa langkah karena takut. Tangannya ia kepalkan erat-erat untuk menetralisirkan rasa takutnya.

"Aku tak percaya kalau kau telah jatuh sepertiku, Naruto."

Dari suara Dohnaseek didalam terdapat sebuah keberanian, namun padahal ia sebenarnya takut walaupun hanya mengucapkan satu katapun.

Dan dari pada berbicara seperti ini, lebih baik ia gunakan luang seperti untuk kabur dari pada ia lebih dahulu mati.

"Ya begitulah..."

Naruto mengantungkan kalimatnya. Iapun melirik keiblis muda itu. Lagi-lagi wajah ketakutan Naruto lihat lagi diwajah pemuda itu.

Dan wajah ketakutan itu tinjukkan kearah Dohnaseek.

"...Hey iblis-chan. Apakah kau telah berurusan dengan simalaikat jatuh itu?"  
>Pemuda itu menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawabannya.<p>

Narutopun melirik kembali kearah Dhonasiege.

"Nah sekarang Dohnaseek..beritahu alasan mengapa kau bisa berurusan dengan iblis-chan ini?"

**glek**

Sekarang ini hanya menelan ludah saja susah bagi Dohnaseek, apalagi dengan kabur dari tempat ini. Makin susah.

Serakarang Dohnaseek harus memilih antara memberi tau alasannya atau tidak, namun jika member tahu alas an sebenarnya dia belum terjamin selamat.

Naruto menuggu jawaban dari Dohnaseek dengan sabarnya. Sedangkan Dhonasiege sudah tak peduli lagi akan memberitau alasannya atau tidak, yang sekarang ia pikirkan adalah bagaimana ia kabur dari Naruto.

''Maaf Naruto..sepertinya aku tidak bisa member tahumu alasanya dan sampai bertemu lagi dilain hari.''

Dohnaseek merentangkan sayapnya. Ia akan kabur sejauh mungkin dari Naruto selagi masih ada kesempatan. Dan jika kesempatan itu, ia tak gunakan dengan baik maka ia bias saja celaka.

Dulu pernah ia melawan Naruto. Dan pada awalnya ia meremehkan Naruto, karena mau bagaimanapun Naruto jarang bertarung dan jika bertarung pasti tidak ada yang menghetauinya kapan. Jadi ia anggap Naruto adalah pengecut, namun sekarang ini ia tidak bias meremehkan Naruto lagi.

Ia sudah kapok melawan Naruto lagi. Karena pada saat itu ia hampir mati melawan nya, dan jika dirinya bertemu dengan Naruto sebaiknya dirinya kabu. Tidak peduli jika ia nantinya dianggap pengecut oleh lainnya.

''Tidak akan kubiar kan kau kabur Dohnasee, aku yakin pasti kau memiliki niat buruk pada iblismuda itu.''

Dhonasiege hanya menelan ludahnya. Rencananya untuk kabur telah sirna, ia bias saja kabur dari situ tapi tidak dengan nyawanya.

''Naruto kau tidak akan membunuhku kan?''

Wajah dari Dohnaseek sangat pucat. Keringat demi keringat mencucur dari dahinya. Sekarang dihadapannya ada Naruto dengan ditangan nya terdapat sebuah tombak cahaya yang diarahkan kelehernya. Jika ia bergerak sedikit saja pasti kepalanya akan menghilang dari anggota tubuh malaikatnya itu.

Naruto ternsenyum iblis. Ia bisa saja membunuh Dohnaseek dengan cepatnya. Tinggal menusuk tombak cahayanya, maka ia bisa dapat membunuh malaikat jatuh dihadapan nya itu.

Namun entah mengapa ia malas untuk melakukan nya. Namun jika tidak dubunuh Naruto yakin Dohnaseek pasti akan membuat ulah lagi.

''Pikirkan itu dialam sana saja.''

'**crasshhh**'

**TBC**

Gak tau mau ngomong ap…satu buat kalian aj…REVIEW


	2. Chapter 1b

'Crasshhh.'

"Ah..gomen Dhonaseek, tanganku tadi tergelincir."

Sebuah tubuh dengan indahnya jatuh kepermukan tanah tanpa adanya nyawa yang melekat didalamnya. Dan juga tanpa adanya kepala yang merupakan bagian tubuh itu sendiri.

Darah merah dengan lancarnya mengalir dari leher tersebut, yang kini sudah tidak ada kepalanya lagi. Saking banyaknya darah yang keluar dari tubuh tersebut, membuat sebuah genangan darah disekitar tempat tersebut.

Naruto tersenyum senang dengan pembunuhan nya yang saat ini ia lakukan. Dan jika kalian mata shaffirnya maka kalian akan menemukan kesenangan itu.

Berbeda dengan Issie, ia sekarang ini merasakan sebuah rasa amat jijik apa yang ia lihat sekarang ini. Dan rasanya dirinya ingin memuntahkan seluruh isi lambungnya.

"Ugh...ekspresi macam apa itu?"

Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi kecewa, ketika dirinya melihat raut wajah ketakutan tercetak dari wajah korbannya. Naruto hanya menghela napasnya, dari sekian banyak orang yang Naruto bunuh raut wajah Dhonaseeklah yang paling terburuk.

Lalu secara perlahan tubuh Dhonaseek berubah menjadi cahaya lalu pecah menjadi butiran-butiran kecil yang membaur dengan debu. Begitu pula dengan kepala Dhonaseek.

"Ahh..akhirnya ekspresi itu menghilang juga!" Naruto akhirnya bernafas lega, karena sekarang ini ia sudah tidak akan pernah melihat raut wajah itu lagi.

Naruto lalu membalikan badannya kearah dimana pemuda coklat itu berada. Lalu secara perlahan Naruto mendekatinya.

Issie yang merasakan sebuah bahaya yang mendekatinya bukannya melarikan diri malah terdiam ditempatnya. Bagi Issei melarikan diri adalah hal yang tersulit untuk dilakukan saat ini.

Mental yang tergoyahkan membuat dirinya sulit untuk melarikan bahkan menelan ludahnya saja sulit bagi Issei apalagi melarikan diri.

"Nah..sekarang bagaimana nasibmu iblis-chan? Mati ditanganku? Atau..."

Naruto tersenyum mengejek. Sambil berjalan mendekati Issie, Naruto memamerkan tombak cahayanya yang tadi digunakan untuk membunuh Dohnaseek.

Wajah pucat menghiasi wajah Issei sekarang ini. Dan akibat dari rasa takutnya, keringat dingin keluar dari pelipis Issei lalu turun secara perlahan kedagu sebelum keringat dingin itu jatuh kejalanan.  
>Issie hanya bisa mengigit bibir bawahnya, berharap rasa takutnya bisa berkurang walaupun sedikit. Dan Issie juga tak menyangka jika dirinya akan terbunuh untuk kedua kalinya dan juga tidak menyangkan terhadap pemuda pirang tersebut.<p>

Pasalnya Issie mengira kalau pemuda pirang tersebut adalah penyelamatnya, namun ternyata dirinya salah menilai pemuda itu adalah penyalamat baginya. Bagi Issie pemuda pirang itu bukanlah penyelamatnya namun sang malaikat maut yang sebenarnya yang bahkan bisa saja membunuh dirinya tanpa ampun dari pada malaikat jatuh tadi.

"Sebelum kau mati, bisakah kau memberi namamu iblis-chan?"

Issie tak percaya apa yang sekarang ini ia lihat oleh mata kepalanya sendiri dan berharap jika orang yang dihadapannya bukanlah pemuda pirang tersebut. Namun ketika tombak cahaya itu menggores pipinya, sekarang Issie tahu kalau ini adalah kenyataan.

Sekarang ini dihadapan dirinya adalah pemuda pirang itu dengan tombak cahaya yang menodong kearah dirinya. Dan ketika tombak itu menggores pipinya, Issie sangat merasakan kesakitan dari luka goresan itu. Sangat sakit, walaupun lukanya adalah itu hanya sebuah goresan kecil.

Issie tahu sekarang mengapa dirinya bisa merasakan sangat sakit ini. Dia teringat omongan dari buchonya, kalau kaum iblis sangatlah lemah dari terhadap cahaya. Dan ini bisa dijadikan alasan mengapa dirinya bisa merasakan sangat sakit, padahal hanya sebuah luka goresan.

"Kulungai lagi..bisakah kau memberi tahuku namamu, iblis-chan?" ucap Naruto mengulangi lagi pertanyaannya yang tadi.

Mendengar suara dari Naruto, Issie langsung tersadar dari alamnya.  
>Tanpa babibu dia memberitahukan namanya kepada Naruto dengan suara yang ragu-ragu.<p>

"Hyoudo Issie..."

"Hyoudo Issie namanya yang lumayan bagus..nah kita mulai saja dengan acara pembunuh untuk kedua kalinya dimalam ini!"

Naruto mengambil ancang-acangnya dengan memundurkan tangan kanannya yang memengang tombak cahaya itu. Issie melihat dengan jelasnya dari bawah bagaimana rasa sakit dari ke lancipan ujung dari tombak cahaya itu yang nantinya menusuk kedalam tubuhnya.

Itu pasti rasanya sangat sakit, dan janganlupa rasa sakit itu pasti serasa dua kali lipat dari rasa sakit kematian pertamanya karena tombak itu terbuat dari cahaya yang merupakan kelemahan dirinya. Membayangkan bagaimana rasa sakitnya saat ditusuk oleh tombak itu membuat Issie telah mati terlebih dahulu, sebelum Naruto menusukkan tombak.

Issie hanya pasrah ketika tangan yang memegang tombak itu mulai bergerak mengarah dirinya. Issie kembali teringat dengan keinginan nya waktu itu saat dirinya hampir kehilangan nyawanya.  
>Dan sekarang ini dirinya hanya tersenyum kecut, karena ia belum bisa mencapai keinginannya itu setelah dirinya diberi kehidupan kedua kalinya. Jadi apakah dirinya masih bisa berharap untuk mendapatkan kehidupan untuk ketiga kalinya. Atau yang ini.<p>

Apakah dirinya boleh memegang oppai dari majikannya sebelum dirinya mati untuk kedua kalinya.

.  
>'Eh..eh kenapa aku tidak merasakan sakit.'Issie heran bukannya ia merasakan sakit malah dirinya merasakan berat pada tubuhnya.<p>

'Apa jangan-jangan nyawaku telah ada dialam sana terlebih dahulu? Tapi bagaimana bisa?...jika nyawaku memang sudah berada disana seharusnya aku terlebih dahulu merasakan sakit, tapi kenapa ini tidak?'

Dan sekarang ini Issie merasakan kehangatan yang menerpa bagian lehernya. Tak cuma itu. Issie juga mendengar sebuah denguran masuk kedalam indra pendengarannya.  
>'Aduh...sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sih? Bukannya pemuda pirang tadi ingin membunu -Ah, sudahlah, lebih baik aku membukakan mataku lalu melihat apa yang terjadi.'<p>

Secara perlahan Issie membukakan matanya. Dan ketika itu ia langsung merasakan kaget. Bagaimana tidak ia tidak kaget kalau pemuda pirang yang tadi berniat membunuhnya sekarang ini tertidur pulas ditubuhnya.

"Ugh..pemuda pirang ini sungguh membuatku takut dan kaget, dan satu lagi dia juga aneh.."  
>Apa yang terjadi ini tentunya Issie merasakan bersyukur karena ia untuk sementara ini bisa terhindar dari kematiannya yang untuk kedua kalinya. Meskipun begitu Issie tetap siaga terhadap pemuda pirang itu.<p>

Dan untuk masalah ini Issie mulai berpikir bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa kabur dari Naruto tanpa membangunkan nya.

Dengan hati-hati tangan Issie memegang pundak Naruto, lalu dengan hati-hati pula Issie mengangkat tubuh Naruto sedikit darinya, agar dirinya bisa keluar dari dekapan Naruto. Setelah tubuh Issie berhasil lolos, ia meletakkan tubuh Naruto kejalanan dingin itu.

"Huuh..."

Akiharnya Issie merasa lega karena dirinya bisa lolos dari Naruto tanpa membangunkan Naruto. Tugas pertamanya selesai, dan apa yang harus Issie lakukan hanya tinggal melarikan diri dari Naruto, pergi sejauh mungkin dari tempat hancur ini.

'tap...tap..'

Sebelum dirinya mengambil langkah ketiga, menjauh dari tempat Naruto. Issie merasakan bahwa akan ada kehadiran orang lain selain dirinya dan juga Naruto.

Dan benar saja ketika ia berbalik menghadap kearah Naruto disana ia bisa melihat sebuah lingkaran sihir muncul tak jauh dari Naruto berada. Issie tahu kalau lingkaran sihir itu adalah milik majikannya dan mungkin tak beberapa lagi majikannya akan keluar dari dalam lingkarang sihir itu.

Seperti yang Issie duga majikannya keluar dari dalam lingkaran sihir itu dengan elegannya yang khas bangsawan. Lalu setelah majikannya keluar terdapat juga wanita lainnya yang lain keluar dari dalam lingkaran sihir itu.

Mereka yang keluar dari lingkaran sihir itu adalah senpai Issie yang memiliki nama yang indah bagi Issie untuk didengarnya.

Wanita pertama adalah majikannya yang bernama Rias Gremory. Penampilan dari Rias sangatlah seperti bangsawan kelas tinggi dengan rambut merah yang panjangnya sebahu.  
>Dan juga mata emerlandnya yang sangat cantik membuat siapa yang melihatnya langsung jatuh hati padanya.<p>

Untuk wanita yang kedua, dia adalah Akeno. Dia juga tak kalah cantik dengan Rias Gremory.  
>Penampilan dari Akeno sangatlah mengesankan. Rambut hitam panjangnya yang diikat ponytail dengan kuciran yang berwarna orange serta mata yang dapat menggoda membuat siap saja dapat berfikiran mesum.<p>

Wajah Rias yang awalnya datar tanpa ekspresi sedikit berubah menjadi kaget, ketika ia melihat tempat kejadian tak menyangka kalau tempat ini akan mengalami kehancuran yang melebihi perkiraannya.

"Huuhh...Aku tak menyangka jika sampai separah ini."

Rias hanya menghela napas beratnya, namun meskipun begitu ia merasa sedikit bahagia. Rias sebenarnya tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada Issie nantinya, meskipun dirinya tahu Rias tak mau membantu masalah Issie. Tujuannya agar ia dapat menghetahui potensi dari diri Issie.

Dan dari apa yang Rias lihat saat ini, Issie memiliki potensi yang cukup hebat.

"Ara...tidak separah ini, jika tidak ada dia Bucho, mungkin?" Akeno tanpa sengaja melihat Naruto yang tak jauh dari dirinya.

Dari apa yang ia lihat Akeno berpikir, kalau tempat ini mengalami kerusakan parah bukan karena Issie, namun karena pemuda itu.

Bukannya Akeno tak percaya kepada Issie. Tapi setelah melihat jati diri Issie yang sebenarnya adalah iblis baru yang bahkan belum berpengalaman bertarung, Akeno sedikit ragu kalau kohainya itu yang telah membuat kerusakan ini.

Rias mengikuti arah pandang Akeno, seketika itu wajahnya kembali datar.

"Issie..."

Lalu Rias melihat kearah Issie yang kini hanya menggaruk kepalanya.

"...apa kau yang telah membuat kerusakan ini?"

Dari tatapan saja Issie sudah tahu kalau nantinya ia akan mengalami kesialan, apalagi jika dirinya menjawab pertanyaan buchonya itu.

Dengan ragu-ragu dan grogi, Issie berbicara.

"Hehe..sepertinya kau lihat bucho, bukan aku yang membuatnya."

Rias kembali menghela napas beratnya.

Jika apa yang ia lihat bukan ulah Issie, bearti Issie juga bukan yang membunuh malaikat jatuh itu.  
>Lalu Rias kembali menatap Naruto. Dan menyipitkan matanya untuk memastikan bahwa pemuda itu bukanlah malaikat jatuh.<p>

"Bucho, ternyata kau baru tersadar ya, kalau pemuda itu adalah malaikat jatuh."

"Jadi kau merasakan apa yang aku rasakan, Akeno?"

"Ya, seperti begitulah."

"Akeno apakah kau mengenali pemuda itu?"

Jika pemuda itu adalah malaikat jatuh, setidaknya atau tidak sama sekali Akeno mengenali pemuda itu.

Akeno mendekati kearah Naruto, agar ia lebih jelas bagaimana ciri-ciri dari pemuda itu.

Hmm, jika dilihat dari wajahnya, ia tampak familiar dengan ciri-ciri pemuda tersebut. Meskipun begitu, Akeno tidak tau siapa nama pemuda itu atau Akeno memang tidak tau namanya, dan kalau tentang ciri-cirinya Akeno hanya seperti pernah melihatnya.

Sebagai jawabannya, ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu Rias kembali melirik Issie.

" Issie kau sehabis kejadian ini kau harus segera berlatih."

Issie hanya mengangguk kepalanya saja. Walaupun bucho itu agak keras kepadanya, entah mengapa Issie tetap saja suka terhadapnya, dan sekarang Issie tau dibalik ekspresi wajah cantik dari majikannya itu adalah ekspresi tegas dan selalu serius seperti ketua OSIS disekolahnya.

TBC

Kelanjutan dari chapter 1, kalu chapter 2 ane lagi males nulisnya, entar aja. Dan disini sayap Naruto sama seperti milik Azazel.


End file.
